I Hate You, Mihoshi
by DynnaChae
Summary: This is truly not for fans of Mihoshi. - Kiyone finally breaks free of the disease that is Mihoshi. **COMPLETED**
1. Kiyone's Promotion

"Sir?" Makibi Kiyone stood at attention, her hands clasped to control her nervousness.  
  
A man. A very important man shuffled a few papers in his hands. Mihoshi stood in the central office of the Galaxy Police Headquarters where she'd broken off from Mihoshi to speak exclusively with the captain of the department. He'd asked to see her. Another demotion was all she needed to drive her over the edge. Of course, the demotion would totally be not her fault. Damn her partner. Damn that stupid woman straight to hell.  
  
"I want you to know something, Kiyone. Your requests for a new partner assignment were never overlooked. Instead, they were thoroughly evaluated. We took notice of the desperation of each one. We realized how every following request sounded more like a plea for escape. It's why we kept you with Mihoshi all this time. It was your test. Kiyone, you passed." The older man said with no enthusiasm. A rehearsed set of lines he delivered to the stunned woman.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying, sir." The officer leaned forward a bit.  
  
Clearing his throat, the man met eyes with Kiyone's stare. "What I'm saying is, we're promoting you. You're due for one."  
  
A smile spread across Kiyone's face with intense speed. The woman held back her excitement. "What will be my new position, sir?"  
  
Without missing a beat, the man slid a manual across the table. "Perhaps you should sit for this. In recognition of your superior abilities, we've decided that it would be best for you to take a seat on the council of the Jurai - Galaxy Police Alliance. You do understand this is a duty of the great skill, and we trust that you will not fail us."  
  
"SIR!" Kiyone lept to her feet. She didn't know why she was upset, but she was fuming. "Sir! I don't understand how you could demote me to the lowest class of officers and then thrust me into the highest, most prestigious position available. I believe you are playing an unfair trick on me!" She realized what angered her.  
  
"I assure you that this is no joke, Kiyone." The captain said softly. "If you do not feel you're apt to take on such a duty, I will report this to our superiors and we can find someone suitable for the job."  
  
Falling back into her chair, Kiyone took a second to reflect on everything. "So you're telling me the truth. My dreams. You're not taking hold of my dreams and molding them into some sick joke?"  
  
The man simply shook his head in a no fashion.  
  
"You will be totally devoid of Mihoshi. She will be assigned a new partner and will still patrol the Solar System with said partner. Congratulations, Kiyone. You should prepare yourself for your trip to the higher office." The captain finally broke a smile.  
  
Standing to her feet slowly this time, Kiyone knew that if she thought about it, she'd make a stupid decision. Mihoshi had been to her what pesticide was to a bug, a tapeworm was to a person, a disease. Mihoshi had been Kiyone's disease from day one. Kiyone spent day after day after night after night trying to find ways to get rid of Mihoshi. Instead of leaving immediately, Kiyone returned to her dorm room in at the HQ where her and Mihoshi shared a bunk bed. Mihoshi slept at the bottom. Much to her dismay, Mihoshi was passed out on her bunk, snoring as content as if she was the one that just had all her dreams come true.  
  
Not giving much more thought to her actions, Kiyone withdrew her gun from it's holster and pointed it at Mihoshi's temple. She whispered ever-so-softly. "There was a time I was so desperate to get rid of you that I was going to kill you. I stood like this, Mihoshi and I placed my finger on the trigger. I can't say I ever regretted ever getting that far. I also can't say what stopped me. Once I turned the gun away from you sleeping form, I placed it to my own temple. I prayed for release as I steadied my trigger finger. I wanted to kill you, and then I wanted to kill me. I realized then, that I needed to get out of this deadly partnership before one of us died."  
  
Mihoshi shuffled in bed.  
  
"But... it's time for me to go, Mihoshi. And when you awaken, I'll be gone and you'd have never said goodbye. I don't know why that makes me feel better about just leaving, but I do. I can't say I ever loved you. I can't even say I liked you most of the time. You didn't teach me about being carefree, or to love, or to have feelings. You taught me what a parasite could be. You taught me how to endure the worst, hoping for the best one day. I have the best, now. And you can't take that away from me. Do your best with your new partner, Mihoshi."  
  
She didn't even bother to pack. The detective grabbed a few things from a draw and shoved them in a Galaxy Police gym bag. She slipped out of the room and closed that door for the last time ever.  
  
"I hate you, Mihoshi. I always will."  
  
End of Ch. 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahhh this was a short chapter and I'll tell you why. I just wanted to get Kiyone promoted so that events can fall into place.   
  
Here's an explanation: I don't know if ABHOR is a strong enough word for the way I feel about Mihoshi. I've watched Tenchi Muyo, Universe and Shin and I can't ever seem to make myself like her. I've always hated people that were a burden, that brought more harm than good. She always brought Kiyone down. A lot of people say "Well they're in love" or "Well they're good friends" and it's probably true, but on the surface, Kiyone hates Mihoshi and it's good enough for me.  
  
So this won't be a good story for all those Mihoshi fans out there. Because I just want to express my intense dislike for Mihoshi through Kiyone's fortune and vengeance.   
  
I do not own Tenchi Muyo! Nor do I own it's characters. Tenchi Muyo! is a product of AIC and Pioneer. Blah blah blah! Fine print! That is all! o.o; 


	2. Mihoshi's New Partner

Ch. 2  
  
Whomever said ignorance is bliss truly knew Mihoshi well. No one came more blissfully ignorant than she did. Some people stopped chalking her only accomplishments up to her supposed acquired skills, and considered them pure, dumb luck. The girl would smile cheerfully regardless of whether she saved a world or blew one up. It so happened, that her former partner had no reason to smile, as she was a victim of Mihoshi's blissful ignorance. An ignorance she would've loved to put an end to herself.   
  
Never looking back, Kiyone moved to the higher office of the council with one, simple request - that Mihoshi not be told of her whereabouts. With this promise sealed and contracted, the teal-haired council member began her career anew. No Mihoshi, no pain and no worries. No stupid mistakes and no harm done.   
  
It was only when Mihoshi heard activity in the bathroom of her dorm that she woke from her peaceful slumber. A bit excited to harass Kiyone, she dashed to the bathroom to tell the girl all about her dream.  
  
"OK Kiyone! You'd never believe the dream I had! There was..." Mihoshi blinked.   
  
A girl about Mihoshi's height stood in the mirror, gazing at her reflection while drying her auburn hair. She blinked in a confused manner and stared at Mihoshi as if they had never met before - truth is, they hadn't.  
  
"You're not Kiyone..." Mihoshi stood back.  
  
Dropping the towel, the pale girl stepped out of the bathroom and into the room. "No, I'm not. I'm your new partner, Soichiro Tharez." The younger girl smiled sweetly and extended her hand to shake Mihoshi's.  
  
"Oh no, you're wrong. I already have a partner. Her name is Kiyone. Maybe you got the room assignment mixed up." Mihoshi began to sweat.  
  
"Well you are Kuramitsu Mihoshi and this is room G707, so I suppose you're just missing information. I was to deliver a message to you. You're to meet with the Captain in the Central Office." Tharez went back to drying her hair.  
  
Mihoshi shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand. You have to be wrong. I have a partner! Her name is Kiyone! We're partners forever!"  
  
"That's all I have to say until you're briefed." Tharez left for the bathroom again.  
  
Mihoshi made her way to the Central Office, sure that they just made a mistake. "That's strange, I didn't think there'd be two Mihoshi's at the HQ. Very strange indeed. Well, I guess I'll go clear things up so that Kiyone can come back."  
  
"Aah! Mihoshi!" Siel, a co-worker approached her. "The captain has been waiting to see you for an hour! He needs to speak to you!" The boy patted her shoulder sympathetically and dashed off.  
  
"Sir?" Mihoshi clutched her hat and stood before him.  
  
The same man that spoke with Kiyone met with Mihoshi. He cleared his throat and maintained his stoic expression as he asked the tanned girl to take a seat. "Perhaps it may come as a surprise to you to see that you have a new partner."  
  
"Oh no no!" Mihoshi laughed. "I already have a partner. Ki--"  
  
The man cut her off. "Kiyone is no longer your partner, Mihoshi. She's been promoted and moved to a higher office. Understand that the last time you saw her is probably the last time you'll ever see her again. Your new partner, Soichiro Tharez is very competent and willing to work with you. I'm sure you two will do fine."  
  
The news came as a shock to Mihoshi, who hadn't seen Kiyone since they parted for Kiyone to attend the meeting in the same office. The girl placed her hand against her heart and lowered her head, ready to cry a river.  
  
"But let's be optimistic about all of this! Kiyone has finally reached her goals in life and you have an opportunity to make a new friend. Tharez graduated top in her class and will be your supervisor. Together, you two will be an unbeatable team!" The captain smiled softly.  
  
"But... shouldn't I be her supervisor. I mean, I've been working longer than she has." Mihoshi shook her head. "No I mean, it's wrong! You have the wrong information! No one told me Kiyone was leaving! Where has she gone?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, that's classified."  
  
"Classified?! Please tell me!" Mihoshi pleaded.  
  
"I cannot." The commander turned his swivel chair around, indicating that he was finished with the conversation.  
  
Tharez met Mihoshi outside of the office. "We have to do a routine check, Mihoshi-san. Since we're patrolling the Solar System, I was hoping you could show me around a bit."  
  
Mihoshi said nothing, but walked to the Yagami in a dazed manner.  
There was tension thick enough to slice with a knife as the Yagami lifted off, Tharez in Kiyone's seat. The two women didn't know each other for more than a few minutes, and they felt like any relationship they were going to have would be a devastation one.  
  
Tharez, who was the youngest officer to graduate with top honors from the Police Academy, found it a bit strange to be partnered with someone rumored to be such a hazard to one's career. The girl thought nothing of it as she knew she was capable enough to maintain her own career and possibly maintain Mihoshi's. Her patience went a long way, and that's why she felt she was hired for the job. She didn't turn it down for the only fact that she would be a supervisor and that would look good on her transcript when she desired to transfer out. Tharez had her own intentions for working with Mihoshi.  
  
To her left, Mihoshi's face paled as if she'd seen a ghost. In fact, her whole experience with Kiyone seemed to be fading like the color from her face. All the memories they shared were slipping from her memory. She wondered how Kiyone could come to betray all that they had and all that they were. Overwhelmed by her emotions, Mihoshi thought it best to stop by Tenchi's house and talk to someone.  
  
Tenchi's door slowly opened and Mihoshi locked eyes with one very perturbed Space Pirate. "What? We've already eaten. Go home."  
  
"You rude woman! Don't answer the door if you have no manners!" Aeka shoved Ryoko out of the way and smiled sweetly. "Come in Mihoshi-san. We always value your company!"  
  
"Thank you..." Was all a devastated Mihoshi could get out.  
  
Ryoko and Aeka blinked a few times and gazed at the young girl who Mihoshi left outside.   
  
"Who are you?" Ryoko glared.  
  
"Aah! She must be the new partner Kiyone was telling us about!" Aeka clasped her hands and smiled.  
  
"Kiyone was here?!" Mihoshi spun around.  
  
"Ya. Heard all about her great promotion. You got left in the dust! Sucks to be you!" Ryoko guffawed and slapped her knee.  
  
Mihoshi wanted to cry, she really did. But she couldn't find the tears beneath all her layered emotions. Feelings of bitterness and misunderstanding. Feelings of being lost and unloved. She felt everything but happiness or seething hatred. Aeka started to feel bad as she watched Mihoshi's face get sadder and sadder with every breath that Ryoko took in to laugh once more.  
  
The princess threw her arm around Mihoshi and guided her into the living room. "Soichiro-san, please come in and make yourself comfortable. Mihoshi, come. Let's talk."  
  
The two seated themselves by the bank of the lake where they'd shared many stories before. Aeka took it upon herself to deliver as much information as she could without totally giving away Kiyone's whereabouts.  
  
"I feel that you should know, Mihoshi, that Kiyone was very happy to leave everything behind. When I questioned why she would leave so hastily all she said was that she didn't want the disease to follow her. Not really understanding what she meant, I asked her why she wanted me, of all people, to keep the secret of her location. Well, if I tell you why exactly I must keep the secret, then I'll give away her whereabouts. I'm sorry, Mihoshi, that Kiyone could be so cruel to her, but you were a burden and a hindrance to her job. Perhaps you can build up to be a stronger officer and, soon, you'll meet Kiyone again." Aeka knew full-well to say that because she was princess of Jurai she was able to contact the Jurai - Galaxy Police Alliance would totally blow Kiyone's cover. Being torn about how to feel, she decided to take no sides in the situation, but comfort Mihoshi the only way she could, through simple friendship.  
  
Mihoshi, set on her knees, balled her fists in her lap and gazed lifelessly downwards. "So she's gone?"  
  
"Gone." Aeka affirmed.  
  
"Forever..." Mihoshi's eyes watered.  
  
"It seems." Aeka closed her eyes.  
  
Mihoshi huffed and stood to her feet. Politely bowing to Aeka, she excused herself. She boarded the Yagami and sat in her chair in the cockpit, feeling useless and rejected.  
  
**That's how it felt every single time I got promoted...**  
  
Mihoshi picked up her head quickly and looked around. She could've sworn she heard someone speak, but it was just her. A quick minute ticked by, and Tharez tossed herself into the pilot's seat and punched in coordinates. "Thank you for introducing me to your friends, they were very nice. I hope to meet them again." The girl never took her gaze off the control panel.  
  
"Don't count on it, they'll probably abandon me as well." Mihoshi's voice came out broken and pathetic.  
  
Relaxing back into her seat, Tharez didn't bother to lift her head. "It's your fault, Mihoshi. It's your fault she hates you. You did it. You used and abused her until she was a lifeless form that became nothing more than a puppet for you to toy with. You broke Kiyone and now you want to blame her for getting better."  
  
"How could you say that?!" Mihoshi grew outraged.  
  
"Because Kiyone was my mentor! I watched as she graduated top of her class! I watched as she overcame the biggest of obstacles! But then she met you and ever since her life went straight to hell on a burning air ship. So I ask you, how DARE you blame anyone but yourself for your mistakes?!" Tharez jolted the controls forward, causing the ship to skim across the top of the water and send a tidal wave rushing towards the house.  
  
Luckily, Washu stopped it before any damage was done. Aeka got wet, though.  
  
"Good luck to you, Mihoshi..." Aeka watched as the ship became nothing more than a flashing light in the sky.  
  
End of Ch. 2 


	3. Neglectful Officer

Ch. 3  
  
A week into the future, Mihoshi had made no efforts to open up to Tharez, let alone take her orders. Mihoshi became a drone within herself, only moving to keep Tharez from touching her. She'd flinch sometimes, when Tharez started to sound like Kiyone. To any other person, scolding was scolding. To Mihoshi, it was Kiyone's way of loving her, or so she thought.  
  
A routine check, was all it was. The two detectives had docked their ship at Jurai's checkpoint and assisted in inspecting the place for criminals and the such. Mihoshi had done this time after time with Kiyone, when the HQ was short officers and they were desperate. They'd send Kiyone and Mihoshi to do the lesser jobs that no one really wanted to do in the first place.   
  
Mihoshi sighed slowly as they boarded the Yagami once more. It wasn't so bad when they were in a room full of others. She didn't have time to think about Kiyone, but when she was alone on the Yagami, she felt like she was trapped in a situation she didn't know how to get herself out of.   
  
"Hey... what's that over there?" Tharez pointed out an unsteady blip on the radar.  
  
"Don't know..." Mihoshi turned her head away.  
  
Tharez had done her best and was as patient as patient can get. A person takes but so much before being pushed to the edge. Every day, Tharez felt her patience being stretched and tested more and more. She bit her bottom lip until it bled from time to time, trying not to reach over and throttle the life from Mihoshi. Today might be the breaking point, but Tharez exhaled slowly and magnified the screen. "It's a pretty strange looking ship. I think we should check it out."  
  
Mihoshi said nothing, but left her chair and sat in a corner, looking out at the wide expanse of stars. She lost hope in all the time that Kiyone was gone. She started to give up on living altogether. For once, Mihoshi acted like she had worries, though no one seemed to care.  
  
"I wish you'd get over yourself." Tharez tapped a few buttons.  
  
"Why did Kiyone go?" Mihoshi buried her head between her knees.  
  
"Because people with a purpose in life actually go somewhere..." the younger girl paid no sympathy to Mihoshi's plea for pity. "Well, you can sit here and resent your life all you'd like, but I have a job to do. I'm boarding the ship, you put the airlocks on so that I can get a head-start. Or is that too much to ask of you?"  
  
The blonde girl only turned her head away from her supervisor.  
  
Tharez connected the bridge of her ship to the suspected ship. Inside, it seemed desolate save a few lights that lit the hallway. She concluded that she was in the bottom of the ship and that she should get to the top to make her inspection.   
  
Mihoshi's head rest on her folded arms, which lay on her knees that were pulled up to her chest. There the girl sat staring at the control panel of the Yagami. She narrowed her eyes in disgust as she stared at the controls for the airlocks. The Yagami would float around uncontrollably for as long as the locks weren't on. Mihoshi never cared to put them on.   
  
Finally on the bridge of the ship in question, Soichiro approached the door to the room slowly. A bit hesitant to continue she prayed to any god listening that Mihoshi would get her useless ass up. "Mihoshi, come in. I think I'll need backup." The girl spoke into her wrist communicator. "Mihoshi, do you read?"  
  
Mihoshi tapped the girl on her shoulder. Tharez nearly jumped out of her skin. "I'm here."  
  
"How did you get here so fast?!" The supervisor whispered.  
  
"I actually got lost..." Mihoshi looked a bit blank.  
  
Tharez shook her head and continued forward, unaware of the ship that was tilting and being gravitated towards the ship they were in. The girl pulled the double doors open to step into a more elegant set room. It seemed like the grand throne room for the king of Jurai, instead, it was the control room with a large seat for the commander.  
  
"Sir!" Tharez jumped back and bowed slowly. "Forgive my intrusion! This ship seemed to be abandoned, and I came to see if there was any life aboard or if anyone needed help. Surely if I knew you and your comrades were on board, I would've never thought to press farther! Please forgive the actions of Mihoshi and me!"  
  
An older man stepped forward. "Please please Soichiro. Do not be so apologetic. You were just doing your job as a good officer would. Indeed, we have become stranded as our ship ran out of fuel. We're low on battery power and so our rescue signal is very weak. We're fortunate that you are a good officer with great instincts."  
  
Tharez blushed for a moment and then turned a fierce glare towards Mihoshi. "Have you no respect for the head of the Jurai - Galaxy Police Alliance?! Bow and ask for forgiveness!" The girl finally lost her temper just a bit.  
  
Mihoshi showed little effort to look apologetic. She bowed slightly and excused herself for the intrusion under her breath.   
  
Both officers exhaled slowly and the lighter one stepped forward. "The Yagami has a backup fuel tank. I'll go connect the pumps and we can siphon a bit of our extra fuel into your ship. Perhaps enough to get you to a re-fueling station. It's the best we can do."  
  
"Aah! Soichiro! I'll be sure you're amply rewarded for your chivalry and courtesy! Thank you for being so kind to help us! I can't show you enough gratitude!" The old man smiled softly at the young girl.  
  
"Come on, Mihoshi..." Tharez glared out the corners of her eyes at the officer she was about to pound into the ground.  
  
Mihoshi returned to her position on the floor of the cockpit of her ship. There she resumed her position - not interested in assisting Tharez at all. The girl was fine on her own. She set the hose up and attached the connecting end to the other ship. Once set up, she started the siphoning process. Soon, fuel was being pumped from the auxiliary tanks and into the ship. The girl dusted her hands off as she felt a sudden jolt. She paused, thinking it was nothing more than her imagination when a second jolt sent her flying into a machine. She knew what it was, but she didn't want to believe it. She fought every terrible truth off in her head, hoping it was just an asteroid hitting the ship and nothing more.   
  
"Oh my god... she didn't put the air locks on!!!!" Tharez didn't even think to put them on, she made a daring leap off the bridge of her ship and into the other ship. Mihoshi didn't put the airlocks on, and now they were about to collide ships at top speed. "Mihoshi! Do you hear me?! Put the air locks on! I repeat! Put the air locks on!" The girl screamed into her communicator as she dashed towards the huge room where the head of the J-GPA sat.   
  
It was too late.  
  
Tharez watched as the Yagami rammed the ship at full force, sending sparks flying and crushing the front of the ship along with the passengers that were there. Tharez shut the doors, trying to keep from being sucked into space. She let out a sob and turned to run back to the Yagami when she smelled it. The burning smell of sparks being made from metal colliding. She remembered the cable connecting both gas pumps.   
  
It was too late again.  
  
The rest of the ship blew to pieces.  
  
Mihoshi remained where she sat in the Yagami. The soul survivor of her misery.  
  
End of Ch. 3 


	4. Justice for whom?

"It's almost murder...." Ryoko actually looked serious during her conversation with the first princess of Jurai. Twirling her sake glass, she gazed down into it and pouted a bit. "Mihoshi was aware of the locks. She was aware that the ship was moving. She was aware that it would ram into the other ship. If she was aware of all of that, then she would be aware of the fact that people could and would die if that happened. Her ship was much larger than the ship it was joined with."  
  
Aeka stared at the table and frowned. "I didn't want to believe it when I heard it, you know? Despite all her flaws, Mihoshi was a good person going through a hard time. It still doesn't excuse her..."  
  
"Neglect. That's just what it was. Deliberate neglect." The captain glared at Mihoshi, light years away from Aeka and Ryoko. He circled Mihoshi's chair and inspected the woman for any emotion. He saw none in her.  
  
"Neglect..." Aeka finished.  
  
"It's not like her. Could Kiyone's promotion and leaving affect someone so badly?" The space pirate propped her head up with her hand.  
  
"Well..." Aeka thought. "Mihoshi thought the world of Kiyone, even if Kiyone didn't feel mutual about Mihoshi."  
  
"She let those people die..." Ryoko's shoulders slumped.  
  
Aeka nodded but said nothing. "I wonder what will happen now."  
  
"I'm going to tell you what's going to happen, Mihoshi. What you've done has surpassed even the boundaries of the Galaxy Police. It was a direct assault on the Jurai - Galaxy Police Alliance and your crimes will be brought to justice by them. May god save your soul now, detective..."  
  
Mihoshi hadn't uttered a word the whole time. She left the office and was escorted to a ship by two armed officers. The girl sat in a locked cell of the ship as they made their way to the grand building that was the J-GPA. It reminded Mihoshi of the huge towers at the Jurai checkpoint. The large building sheltered all of the galaxy's most important representatives. At times, the king of Jurai and his wives would pass through. It was truly a place to fear.  
  
The men said nothing to Mihoshi, but took pity upon her. The girl was locked in a cell for safekeeping, as angrier officers passed by to gaze in and glare at her as if she were a prized criminal that they just caught. One man even threatened to kill her. It was obvious that the guards of the J-GPA loved and respected the head of their Alliance. Mihoshi's neglect was a direct assault to, not only the head, but to them as well.  
  
"Hey, you're acting head of the council until we find a suitable replacement." Vaun, a fellow chairman of the Jurai - Galaxy Police Alliance dropped a few books on Kiyone's desk and glanced at her. "That's a damn honor, considering that the men and women who sit here have been here for longer than you've been alive."  
  
Kiyone looked thoughtful. She'd grown very close to Vaun since she first she first joined the Alliance. He'd taken her every step of the way, and now he'd have to leave her as she ascended - even if only for a short period of time. "That's what gets me, you know? Why are they choosing me to oversee this hearing?"  
  
Now Vaun was well aware of Mihoshi, as Kiyone had told him every single detail about her and how she'd made Kiyone's life hell times two since they first met. The man rubbed his chin and sighed slowly. "I can't say, Kiyone. I can't say."  
  
"You can't say, or you won't say?" The girl raised a brow.  
  
Vaun blushed a bit. "Oh don't do that to me! That's not fair! Honestly! Don't beat it out of me, please. I'm really not allowed to say. They just want the right kind of justice done, and they think you're the best for the job. So do your best, OK?"  
  
"I will." The girl smiled and picked up the manuals. "Anything I should know before I take the seat?"  
  
"Just..." Vaun sighed. "Just don't let your emotions overrule your better judgment. Don't take advantage of your powers because you have them. Don't let your past cloud your thinking. Be the Kiyone we all know and love, not the Kiyone you used to have to be..." The tall man flashed her a peace sign and left the room. "Good luck."  
  
Kiyone exhaled slowly and thumbed through the manuals. "Only a week..." The girl pushed herself from her seat and walked towards the office where her uniform awaited her. Pushing open the door, Kiyone was greeted by three smiling women.  
  
"Good afternoon Makibi-san. We are your dressers. We'll assist you in getting dressed for the trial." The first woman with a warm smile and blue eyes greeted the confused Chairwoman.  
  
Kiyone's jaw hit the ground with alarming speeds. She thought this would be a routine hearing, where she would wear a black robe and bang a gavel a few times. She realized she'd been watching too many of those judge shows on Earth. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she stepped into the room to get a better look. There was an elegant gown set up on a mannequin.   
  
"Perhaps we should explain, Miss Chairwoman. The Jurai-Galaxy Police Alliance is not like any other court in the galaxy. You will don the clothes of a Jurian bride. I'm sure all this news comes to you as a shock. You will be acting in representation of Jurai as well as the top officers of the Galaxy Police. Consider yourself part of Jurai's extended royal family. You are in their graces, now. And so, you will be one with them." The second girl gently lowered Kiyone in a chair and pressed, to her forehead, two emblems the women of Jurai wore.  
  
The teal-haired woman stared at herself in the mirror. "All of this just to run a minor court hearing?"  
  
"Minor? They didn't tell you? It's yo..."  
  
The girl was cut off by the third woman who cleared her throat and shook her head in a frantic no fashion.  
  
The second girl bit her bottom lip and slowly released. "It's quite a large case. Just... use your best judgment.  
  
As Kiyone relaxed, she realized that this was no ordinary case. Already given that she was overseeing the Chairman's trial instead of some minor one, she came to wonder what had happened to the Chairman that he couldn't attend such a major event. The girl slipped into the gown, followed by several layers of Juraian garments. Capes and robes and jewelry. The third girl attached a wooden "key" around her neck. That would be her key, had she been given a Juraian space ship of her own.  
  
Back on earth, Ryoko peered into the sky as Ryo-ohki floated aimlessly around. "Aeka... this is a really stupid idea, Aeka... Aeka... Aeka? AEKA!!!!"   
  
The princess opened her eyes slowly and glared at Ryoko. "Will you please be quiet. I'm thinking."  
  
"Come on, this is stupid. Even if you can get into the Jurai - Galaxy Police Alliance, I'm a wanted criminal!" Ryoko pointed at the princess, then at herself, then at Ryo-ohki.  
  
"Null and Void as says daddy. Let's go!" Aeka caught the beam of Ryo-ohki and vanished into the ship.  
  
Ryoko floated up and into the ship. "Why am I doing this?" She whimpered and took off with Ryo-ohki. "Aeka! You owe me if Nagi comes after me!"  
  
Finally dressed, Kiyone was led to the chambers of the trial. She felt like she just put a hundred pounds of clothing on. She was seated on an elevated platform, where a grand podium was set for her to gaze over. Around her, the chairmen and chairwomen gazed on, dressed in similar Jurian attire.  
  
"Bailiff." Kiyone seemed nervous. She glanced at Vaun who nodded slowly and turned to gaze at the empty floor before him.  
  
The bailiff stepped forward. "Bring the accused in."  
  
The room sat still for a fleeting moment. Kiyone could feel the tension rise as if everyone knew something she didn't. She felt something bad as the thin figure made her way from the shadows. The person hung their head, as they seemed to be forever engulfed in the shadows. Feeling a bit afraid, Kiyone leaned back into the shadows of her own position, high above the rest of the room. When it seemed like the face would never be shown, the girl stepped into the light and looked straight up at her shadowed judgment.  
  
Kiyone did nothing to reveal her face, but only sat back in the shadows and smiled with the most content in the galaxy.  
  
End of ch 4 


	5. Man or Monster?

"When I was a little girl, I remember my father bringing me to Jurai to see the Startica festival. I was really excited because I'd heard of how beautiful it could be. I remember... the way the trees blew in the summer breeze. Everything felt so magical when the sun set and everyone lit lanterns. All the pretty women of Jurai were dressed in beautiful garments. I wanted to wear one. The children of Jurai ran around as if there wasn't a single thing wrong in the world. I remember... breaking off from my father to play a fish catching game. I didn't spend much time away from my father before I set back to meet up with him. I rounded a corner... and I saw... my father. A few men held him down and beat him. One man stole his money. I was scared, so I ran behind a stall and cried. When I picked my head up, my father was standing over me, smiling softly as if nothing had happened. He was cut up and bleeding pretty badly. I remember running into his arms and sobbing. I felt like such a failure for not getting help, but I was so scared. It took so much energy for me just to hide. I swore that I would seek justice for my father, and keep things like that from happening to anyone else. I swore it. It's all I've lived for since the day it happened. Nothing would stop me from reaching my goal, not a single thing."  
  
Kiyone hesitated in leaning forward, revealing herself to Mihoshi too early would only result in more trouble than it was worth. She did take notice of Mihoshi. The girl seemed not herself. She was pale and sickly looking. She looked as if she hadn't been fed and cared for well. The teal-haired girl wondered if she could take pity upon Mihoshi's form. Inhaling deeply, Kiyone only remained in the shadows and gazed down at her podium.  
  
"How do you plead to your accusations?" Vaun spoke softly.   
  
There was a soft muffle.  
  
The man leaned forward this time, but never raised his voice more than it needed to be. "I ask again, how do you plead to said accusations?"  
  
"Guilty." Mihoshi cleared her throat and spoke louder this time.  
  
It was enough to make Kiyone think she would be home free. The girl plead guilty, and all there was left to do was cart her off to prison and she'd never have to think about Mihoshi again. A chill passed through her body. She felt so lighthearted in the moment that she didn't hear Vaun call out to her.  
  
"Chairperson, what is her sentence?" Vaun started to think he was speaking too low.  
  
By then, the young girl had slumped in her seat and sulked. She's still the chairperson, after all. She'd have to sentence Mihoshi for her crimes. Taking a moment to gather herself, Kiyone leaned forward to come into the light for the first time. Mihoshi, who had her head tilted upwards already locked eyes with the girl.  
  
"I..." Kiyone froze, holding her breath and synchronizing her heartbeat with Mihoshi's. "I..."  
"You?" one of the female chair members asked her.  
  
Kiyone waited for a word, a squeal, a stupid look from Mihoshi. She waited for some sort of action from the girl that was indicative of her stupidity. She was searching for the reasons why she hated her - why she wanted to throw her in solitary confinement and throw away the key. She waited.  
  
Mihoshi's shoulders slumped a bit. She dropped her head and bit down hard on her bottom lip.  
  
It wasn't what Kiyone was searching for in Mihoshi. She was searching for all the reasons why, but all she was in front of her was a pitiful little girl. Someone who can't take care of herself, someone who doesn't know right from wrong. Someone who had no control over her actions because no one told her what to do. In a way, she saw that she was the life and energy and annoyance that was drained from the Mihoshi standing in front of her now. She was the fuel for Mihoshi's destructiveness.   
  
"Mihoshi..." Kiyone began again.  
  
The blonde girl looked up at Kiyone again, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Today I was assigned for a case. My first trial. I was to attend this hearing and judge how the accused will be prosecuted. I was to use my good judgment to bring justice to those who were wronged. I look at you now, and I don't know who was wronged; the chairman, you or me. But I know this, without me, you are absolutely nothing more than the shell you stand in right now. Your pitiful body couldn't withstand a breeze without falling over. You thrived off of me. You leeched off of me. To be professional now and just give you a simple sentence would not be the right way to handle this matter at all. What were you thinking when you accepted that you allowed those people to die? I know what you were thinking, how I would have scolded you. Mihoshi, I am not your everything. I am not your world. You are yourself. A person that just can't seem to do anything right. So you bring people down, but you smile. You screw up, but you smile. You hurt and destroy, but you smile. I can't allow it. I can't condone it. You're a threat to everyone and everything, and it shouldn't be overlooked any further." Kiyone stepped down from her podium and walked over to Mihoshi. She used a single finger to hold up Mihoshi's head by her chin. "This will be the last time I see you. You will die tomorrow."  
  
"Execution!" Vaun banged his gavel down upon his podium.  
  
There was a murmur of shock and surprise from the men and women on the panel. They all thought the punishment was bizarre, but no one objected.   
  
Kiyone let the girl's head dangle around her shoulders once more as she walked out of the courtroom. She closed her eyes and turned her head away as a fist connected with the wall just millimeters away from her head.  
  
"You're killing a part of yourself."  
  
Without moving, Kiyone opened her eyes. "I know..."   
  
Ryoko pulled her fist from the hole in the wall and cradled it. "Who's the damn murderer? I can't tell anymore."  
  
Aeka clasped her hands and looked sympathetic. "I'm not sure, Ryoko, I'm not sure at all."  
  
The demigoddess let her hands drop at their sides and glanced at Aeka. "Hey, are you OK?"  
  
"Ryoko? What is it that makes a person so full of hatred that they could kill?" The princess looked at the space pirate. "Where does a person lose enough heart to want to stop the beating heart of another? In the end, we're all human, are we not? We make mistakes, and they should be forgiven. I from Jurai, Tenchi from Earth, you from Washu's lab. We're all human entities with the same feelings and emotions. Nothing makes us different, but you know what I believe?" Aeka's eyes fluttered as she tried to fight back tears. "I believe that when we become that much engulfed in hatred, we're not human anymore. We have the form, but our minds, our souls are evil, and we're nothing more than monsters that are only meant to destroy. Mihoshi was a misleaded girl, but she never stopped being human. She was entitled to make mistakes. Mistakes that she didn't have to die for. If making mistakes is a crime, then it should be a crime to be human. If that's the case, then none of us are innocent."  
  
Ryoko felt sympathy for the weeping princess. "I can't say, Aeka. I've never killed anyone. It wasn't required. The closest I came was Sasami. I didn't know. I wouldn't have allowed it. I can't say that *I* have killed anyone. How many Kagato killed when I was possessed I can't even count. I remember, holding the corpse of a child I killed when I broke from Kagato's control. I gazed down at the child with fear. Not knowing any better, I put him down and ran. I was hoping to run away from everything. I wanted to run to death. It takes a soul-less beast to kill another person. It's nothing you can do of your own will. It's like you're possessed by something or someone, and you're being fueled by everything evil that exists. You feel destroyed so you want to destroy everything with life out of jealousy for your own destruction." Without really thinking about it, Ryoko reached out to pat Aeka's shoulder. "I think us standing around here will do no good for any situation. We should go home before Tenchi starts to worry."  
  
The princess wiped her eyes and nodded. "I agree." She began to walk forward. "Hey Ryoko?"   
  
The deamoness looked up.   
  
"Thanks..." Aeka smiled softly.  
  
Ryoko threw her hands behind her head and grinned mischievously. "Don't go telling people I can actually be nice. I have a reputation to uphold." She walked towards her ship. "Let's move along, you're not getting any younger."  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
The two argued the whole way back to Ryo-ohki.  
  
End of Ch 


	6. A Part of Yourself

*I remember waking up one morning when I had just graduated from the police academy. I graduated with such top honors, that my parents and grandparents all had a huge celebration for me. It was in my honor, but I couldn't think of anything more, than starting work the next day. It was elaborate! What a beautiful celebration! I thought back to Startica, and I remembered the silent promise I made to my father and myself, I'd be the best I can be. I looked towards tomorrow as a new day. Today was today, but it wasn't new. I wanted to live a new life, a life so new and free and honorable that my father can smile proudly and always feel protected. I wanted to help the people of my world, of any world. I wanted to reach out and give to those that needed from me. I would be their life... their support... their friend. I lived that day as if it were my last, for it were. I would no longer be that little, dangly girl, Kiyone that everyone knew. I was to become a woman. I would wake up and face a new day as Officer Makibi. A great woman for all to trust and befriend. And then I met her...*  
  
"And then I met you..." Kiyone found herself with her back pressed against Mihoshi's cell door. The girl spoke so openly and so boldly about her past, things she never got a chance to tell Mihoshi. Things she were afraid Mihoshi wouldn't care about. Things she wanted people to care about. Mihoshi's grief and silence felt like a vacuum, sucking up everything Kiyone said, and containing it to manifest on and feel guilt for. Kiyone wanted to crush the girl in one swift blow. No long and torturous endeavor, she just wanted Mihoshi out of her life for once and for all. "And I wonder what your grandfather will think of me..." the girl lowered her head and sighed slowly. "I always tried to impress him so that he can see that I was a hard worker, but you were good at overshadowing me. You never let me live."  
  
There was silence. Had Mihoshi uttered one single word the whole time since she pled guilty only the evening before? It wasn't something Kiyone sat and contemplated deeply. She said "Mihoshi's going to die, so that I... so that the world can live..."  
  
Ryoko claimed she'd be killing a part of herself.  
  
"Do you know why I want you to die, Mihoshi?" The teal-haired girl turned to glance inside the darkened cell. "I want you to die because you are death. I wonder how many times I could've been in a situation to be someone, or save a life if it weren't for you. How many cases I could've taken if you weren't screwing up. I wondered if I would've gotten any farther than where I first started. You always brought me back to where I first started. I was so well recommended. I was so highly honored. You destroyed my life. You KILLED me. You could've been the reason my father died. There's nothing you can do, nothing you can say to ever redeem yourself. I wanted to be your friend, but you killed the good in me as well."  
  
Ryoko claimed she'd be killing a part of herself.  
  
"I'm a strong person, damnit! I'm a great and wise detective! I had strength and intelligence! I had rank and speed! I had everything until you came along! It all seemed like nothing to you! You didn't even listen! How many worlds?! How many people did you have to destroy before you felt satisfied with the way everything unraveled before your eyes?! You're like this cold-hearted villain. You're too cold to see the pain and suffering before you - MY PAIN AND SUFFERING" Kiyone grabbed onto the cell bars and tried to shake the door. "I wanted you to die when I saw you smile that first time! I saw the smiling faces of the men who beat my father! I saw his trust for the world sucked from him like water to a sponge! I saw the whole world end in your smile!!!!"  
  
Ryoko claimed she'd be killing a part of herself.  
  
"What part of me have you killed?! What haven't you killed, Mihoshi?! What haven't you destroyed with your smile?!?!" The chairwoman fell to her knees and sobbed pitifully. She felt like she was relieved, but at the same time, heavily burdened with the new opportunity to finally avenge her father, and bring justice to all who were wronged.  
  
"You..." Mihoshi picked her head up. Her face dampened with tears. "I haven't killed you yet." The girl walked over to the cell door to kneel beside Kiyone's shaking form. The girl, who had stopped sobbing to listen to Mihoshi tensed up as she felt the girl's cold breath on her cheek. "You. It's you who I haven't killed. I haven't killed you."  
  
Kiyone gazed into Mihoshi's lifeless and cold eyes. Eyes that represented death. Eyes that made her feel like she, herself, were dying.  
  
"I'll tell you something, Chairperson Kiyone Makibi - ex first class detective of the Galaxy Police, I felt... lost when I was sitting on the Yagami by myself. Sitting in a corner staring at your seat where you'd sit and pilot. I felt dead already. I hated you. It was the first time I hated you... I hated anyone. It was the first time I felt hate. I said "I love Kiyone, because I trust Kiyone, because Kiyone is my friend." You betrayed me. I'm not a revengeful person. I don't look to fight, but I couldn't think of anything more than wanting you to die. Kiyone, when I let the Yagami hit that ship, I hoped you were on board so that you could die. I wanted to kill you." The girl sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. "The ships collided and Tharez died, the chairperson died, all these other crew members died, and I wondered if you died. All the ships in the galaxy, and I thought fate would allow me yours to destroy. My dumb luck failed me the one time I truly needed it."  
  
Horrified, Kiyone pulled away, unable to take her eyes off of Mihoshi. Mihoshi, a girl who never thought to kill even a bug that annoyed her. Mihoshi, a girl so naive and innocent that she only got by on dumb luck. She drew back and pressed her hand over her heart. "Why must I die for your sins?"  
  
"Because you try to play god anyway. All your high goals and morals. You swear you're everyone's redemption. Kiyone, all you are is another detective at the Headquarters with dreams. I hoped to bring positivity and happiness to your miserable outlook on life. A life so revolved around yourself that you can't even realize that everything I ever did was for you. I may have messed up trying, but at least my intentions were for the good of another, instead of just for herself. You once told me a story about your father being attacked at a Startica festival. All the time you seemed to reflect on your own hatred for people attacking your father. Feeling angry at the world just because you were so frail and useless. So instead of feeling pity for someone frail and useless, you hate them because you see yourself in them. Ryoko said 'you'd be killing a part of yourself'. Why not let all of you die at once? As much as you feel the world doesn't need me, it definitely doesn't need someone as dishonest as you controlling it. So maybe it was my last good deed before I died, I would save the world - from you."  
  
"I hate you, Mihoshi."  
  
"But never as much as I could hate you, Kiyone..."  
  
The two women continued to stare from their sitting positions on the floor. A piercing stare as one final remembrance of each other. Mihoshi, who would die - Kiyone - who would kill the most vital part of herself. Let both worlds end.  
  
She didn't attend Mihoshi's execution. Lethal Injection and she was gone as fast as she came into Kiyone's life. The mental scars that would never heal. The pain and anguish of hatred - hatred of what she had overcome, only to take on once more - weakness and uselessness. A girl who could never be any better than the one she destroyed.   
  
Because she was that girl.  
  
Kiyone Makibi descended from the highest chair of the Jurai-Galaxy Police Alliance, and was never seen again. Some say she killed herself. Some say she went crazy.  
  
She says she's free at last.  
  
~END!~  
  
A/N: I found the last chapter to be strangely hard to write and hitting awfully close to home, but I finished it with a heavy heart. I never liked Mihoshi for Kiyone, but I never really liked Kiyone to begin with. I guess I just wanted to do something different and explore another possibility of the relationship of Mihoshi and Kiyone.  
  
Mihoshi who wanted to become a murderer, herself, was incredibly difficult to work around because the girl's too damn perky to ever have such feelings. But she's human, and humans do have such emotions. So shall she hate and be hated.   
  
I do NOT own the characters of Tenchi Muyo! Tenchi Muyo belongs to it's respective owners and companies. Thanks for reading, though!  
  
DC02 


End file.
